Patch Notes - 1.1.52.44
Version: 1.1.52.44 Announced: 2016.02.24 Released: 2016.02.29 Update Content # Throne War Changes #* Changes to Rules for Winning: #** In the 24-hour period after Throne Wars starts, the alliance that occupies the throne for the longest time will be declared the winner. #** Throne Wars now starts at 5:00 a.m. server time and lasts for 24 hours. #** The rule requiring another alliance to attack the Throne first to start a new round of Throne Wars has been removed. #** After Throne Wars ends, a protection period will begin, and it will end on the 15th day after the end of Throne Wars at 5 a.m. server time. For example, if Throne Wars begins on Jan. 1st at 5 a.m. and ends Jan. 2nd at 5 a.m., the protection period will last until Jan. 16th at 5 a.m. at which time a new round of Throne Wars will begin. #** If no alliance attacks the throne in the new round, then the previous alliance will continue their reign as World Ruler. #** Alliances are no longer allowed to garrison the Throne ahead of time. The Throne will be cleared of troops before the start of Throne Wars, and during the protection period, the Throne cannot be reinforced. The Throne technically won’t belong to any alliance during the protection period. #** The top 4 alliances with the longest occupation times will be displayed in a Throne Records page. #* Added Participation Reward: #** During Throne Wars, players will be ranked and given rewards based on the amount of health loss inflicted on enemies and number of times the Throne and Magic Towers are occupied. #** Only fights between opponents both inside the Mystery Land will be counted for rewards. Reinforcing and defending also count towards rewards. #** During the fighting, each time the Throne or a Magic Tower gets occupied, all the members of the occupying alliance in the Mystery Land will receive a reward. #** All Throne Wars rewards can be claimed in the Herald page after Throne Wars ends. # There will be a more noticeable reminder effect added to the Alliance building on the home city page when Alliance War starts. # Gorgana and Gridlock are now available from Campaign stages, Gold Wish, and Diamond Wish. Hero Changes # Kaiser Skill Adjustments: #* Kaiser’s Favor: Attack speed buff changed to a temporary Dodge buff #* Gorilla Tactics: Changed so that if a teammate successfully dodges an attack, their attack speed will greatly increase for a certain amount of time. # After Robin casts his ultimate, the amount of energy he gains from a basic attack will be reduced by 20pts. (We want Robin to be powerful after he shapeshifts, but we don’t want him to constantly be in his beast mode form.) # New March Sign-In Hero: Candy the “Sweet Sorceress” #* Position: Back Row Support #* Ultimate Skill: Sweet Boom: Drops a candy explosion from the sky, dealing damage to enemies in the area. #* Green Skill: Candy Twist: Wraps a teammate's body in candy, absorbing some damage and increasing the target's armor and magic resist. Lasts 5s. #* Blue Skill: Bitter Taste: Hurls bitter candy at 2 enemies, absorbing any health regened over a period of time. If not enough is absorbed, it will deal damage to the target. #* Purple Skill: Candy Tree: Periodically, a tree will grow amidst the enemy. It will explode when hit with AoE dmg from own team, inflicting Bitter Taste on nearby enemies. # New Legendary Hero coming to the Champion Chest on March 5th (server time): Lilith the Vampiress #* Ultimate Skill: Blood Burst #** Passive: Basic atks put a Blood Curse on targets. #** Active: Deals magic dmg to nearby enemies and detonates all Curses, dealing bonus magic dmg per curse. #* Green Skill: Blood Curse: Gives 3 random enemies Blood Curse at start of battle, causing these enemy heroes to take magic dmg when casting their skills, also healing Lilith. #* Blue Skill: Blood Rush: Deals magic damage to 3 random enemies and stacks a Blood Curse on them. #* Purple Skill: Blood Reign: Each Blood Curse buffs Lilith's Ability Power. When Lilith's HP drops below 30%, she will remove all Blood Curses and regen a certain amount of HP. # New Awakened Hero: Watson #* Awakened Skill: Increases the energy regen speed of Who Am I? group heroes. # New Awakened Hero: Merlynn #* Awakened Skill: Increases the magic lifesteal absorption rate for Magic Rush group heroes. Improvements # Removed the level restrictions for attacking mines on the World Map. # Players can see how many Awakening items received from sweeping stages. # Improved the experience of speeding up Alliance Tech. # Made the To Do page more responsive. # Added a “check to select” option in Healing Spring, otherwise all are selected by default. # Added a special effect when a hero is at full energy in Tower Defense mode. # Fixed a problem with the Crystal Dungeon sweep page being sluggish. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes